1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for recording a digital information signal and a subcode signal in slant tracks on a record carrier, the apparatus comprising:
input means for receiving the digital information signal and the subcode signal, PA1 formatting means for accommodating portions of information of the subcode signal into subcode signal blocks, and for accommodating portions of information of the information signal into information signal blocks, and for combining the subcode signal blocks and the information signal blocks into a composite signal for recording the tracks on the record carrier, PA1 means for generating a time code signal, and for accommodating time code signals in specific subcode signal blocks, and PA1 writing means for writing the composite signal in said tracks on the record carrier, such that a number of 2.sup.m subcode signal blocks are recorded in a subcode signal recording portion of a track and a plurality of information signal blocks are recorded in an information signal recording portion of a track, where m is an integer larger than 0.
The invention further relates to a method of recording the digital information signal and the subcode signal in slant tracks on the record carrier, and to a record carrier obtained with the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus as defined in the opening paragraph is known from European Patent Application EP-A 693,214, Document D1 in the List of Related Documents. The known apparatus is meant for recording a digital video signal and an associated audio signal in the slant tracks on the record carrier. Further, a subcode signal is recorded in a subcode signal recording portion of the tracks. The subcode signal generally comprises information, such as absolute and relative time information, and a Table of Contents.
The above citations and those in the List of Related Documents are hereby incorporated in whole herein by reference.